english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Disney's Goof Troop (1992)
Disney's Goof Troop is an Animated Comedy television series from The Walt Disney Company. Created by Peter Montgomery, the series ran for 78 episodes between September 5, 1992 and May 1993. Featuring The Voice Talents of *Charlie Adler - Street Theater Teacher (ep10), Additional Voices *Franklin Ajaye - Shark (ep12) *Michael Bell *Gregg Berger *S. Scott Bullock *Corey Burton - The How-to Narrator *Jodi Carlisle *Nancy Cartwright - Aide (ep10), Cashier (ep6), Mrs. Sherbert (ep4), Pistol Pete, Additional Voices *Dan Castellaneta - Baseball Coach (ep16) *Brian Cummings *Jim Cummings - Chief (ep13), Horror Movie Narrator (ep6), Melancholy Man (ep19), Pete, Additional Voices *Jennifer Darling *Eddie Deezen *Debi Derryberry - Rose Deckenbloom (ep68), Wendel (ep68) *David Doyle *Conor Duffy *Patrick Duffy *Bill Farmer - Goofy *Pat Fraley - Wally *Teresa Ganzel - Duke's Girlfriend (ep20) *Brad Garrett *Joanie Gerber *Ed Gilbert *Michael Gough - Gopher Dentist (ep78), Melancholy Man (ep19) *Dorian Harewood *Jess Harnell *Dana Hill - Max Goof *Jerry Houser - Duke (ep20), Spud *Tino Insana - Colonel Carter (ep22) *Richard Karron - Slick (ep7) *Sherry Lynn *Andrea Marton - Mrs. Willoughby (ep75) *Edie McClurg - Jean (ep9) *Candy Milo *Gary Owens - Mr. Hammerhead (ep14) *Rob Paulsen - Biff Fuddled, Hercule (ep75), Mr. Sherbert (ep4), P.J. Pete, Pharaoh Gang Member (ep20), Additional Voices *Diane Pershing *Joe Piscopo *Charles Nelson Reilly - Dutch Spackle (ep4) *Bob Ridgely *Zelda Rubenstein *Kath Soucie - Cynthia Snotfroup (ep3), Debbie (ep20), Additional Voices *Jim Staahl *Bruce Talkington *Jay Thomas *Susan Tolsky *Brenda Vaccaro *Frank Welker - Chainsaw, Duck (ep9), Humphrey the Bear (ep5), Lead Scientist (ep10), Scientist#1 (ep10), Shark (ep11), Squirrel (ep5), Waffles, Worker (ep10), Additional Voices *April Winchell - Danielle (ep10), Peg Pete, Additional Voices *William Windom Episode Credits Disney's Goof Troop Season 1 Episode 1 Everything's Coming Up Goofy 1992 Credits.PNG|Episode 1 Credits Disney's Goof Troop Season 1 Episode 2 Good Neighbor Goof 1992 Credits.PNG|Episode 2 Credits Disney's Goof Troop Season 1 Episode 3 Axed by Addition 1992 Credits.PNG|Episode 3 Credits Disney's Goof Troop Season 1 Episode 4 Unreal Estate 1992 Credits.PNG|Episode 4 Credits Disney's Goof Troop Season 1 Episode 5 You Camp Take It with You 1992 Credits.PNG|Episode 5 Credits Disney's Goof Troop Season 1 Episode 6 Midnight Movie Madness 1992 Credits.PNG|Episode 6 Credits Disney's Goof Troop Season 1 Episode 7 Counterfeit Goof 1992 Credits.PNG|Episode 7 Credits Disney's Goof Troop Season 1 Episode 8 O, R-V, I, N-V, U 1992 Credits.PNG|Episode 8 Credits Disney's Goof Troop Season 1 Episode 9 Meanwhile, Back at the Ramp 1992 Credits.PNG|Episode 9 Credits Disney's Goof Troop Season 1 Episode 10 Close Encounters of the Weird Mime 1992 Credits.PNG|Episode 10 Credits Disney's Goof Troop Season 1 Episode 11 Slightly Dinghy 1992 Credits.PNG|Episode 11 Credits Disney's Goof Troop Season 1 Episode 12 Cabana Fever 1992 Credits.PNG|Episode 12 Credits Disney's Goof Troop Season 1 Episode 13 Where There's Smoke, There's Goof 1992 Credits.PNG|Episode 13 Credits Disney's Goof Troop Season 1 Episode 14 Date with Destiny 1992 Credits.PNG|Episode 14 Credits Disney's Goof Troop Season 1 Episode 15 Hot Air 1992 Credits.PNG|Episode 15 Credits Disney's Goof Troop Season 1 Episode 16 Take Me Out of the Ball Game 1992 Credits.PNG|Episode 16 Credits Disney's Goof Troop Season 1 Episode 17 Wrecks, Lies & Videotapes 1992 Credits.PNG|Episode 17 Credits Disney's Goof Troop Season 1 Episode 18 Max-imum Protection 1992 Credits.PNG|Episode 18 Credits Disney's Goof Troop Season 1 Episode 19 Goofin' Hood and His Merry Men 1992 Credits.PNG|Episode 19 Credits Disney's Goof Troop Season 1 Episode 20 Leader of the Pack 1992 Credits.PNG|Episode 20 Credits Category:Cartoons Category:1992 Cartoons